


Protecting His Interests

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b> for betaing this for me.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Protecting His Interests

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for betaing this for me.

Title: Protecting His Interests  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 2  
Rating: G  
Challenge: # 90: The Daily Prophet.  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for betaing this for me.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Protecting His Interests

~

Severus scanned the Prophet. Remus was still upstairs, and he wanted to have his inspection done before he came down.

The headlines screamed news about Potter and his new Ministry appointment.

Severus relaxed slightly until he spotted something -- a small article in the corner about the unnatural and shocking relationship between former Death Eater Snape and his lover, known werewolf, Lupin.

Severus growled. The last time Remus had seen a similar article, he’d moped for a week. Another such episode was unacceptable.

What could he do...? Severus slowly smiled.

Slipping the paper under a cushion, he settled with his book.

~

“Severus, have you seen the Prophet?”

Severus sniffed. “That trash? Please. I only read Potions Weekly.”

Remus sighed, exasperated. “That would be a ‘no’, then,” he said. “I wonder where it could be...?”

“Good riddance,” Severus muttered.

“So odd how it sometimes disappears as soon as it arrives,” Remus continued.

Severus huffed. “Can’t imagine why you read that garbage,” he said.

Remus wandered away.

Rising, Severus walked to his owl’s cage. Pulling the Prophet out from under the cushion, he carefully placed it at the bottom of the cage.

“There, perfect use for you,” he said. “Nobody upsets my Remus.”

~


End file.
